


Milagro

by Nakuru



Series: Descenso y reascenso [13]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: 30vicios, Gen, Jossed, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-24
Updated: 2009-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carly no había pensado que podría ver otro amanecer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milagro

Lo había creído imposible.

Desde que había llegado al Satélite había estado consciente de que sus horas -o las del mundo- estaban contadas y no podría ver de nuevo un amanecer, menos con Jack a su lado.

Carly sintió como se humedecían sus ojos y parpadeó una y otra vez, hasta poder volver a ver claramente y confirmar que sí, era real.  
El mundo seguía allí, el cielo continuaba aclarándose y ella no se había desvanecido en el aire.

Repentinamente Carly se aferró del brazo de Jack y sin dejar sonreír, a pesar de las quejas del sorprendido Jack, observó cómo el mundo cambiaba de color con el primer rayo de sol.


End file.
